Just Admiring from Afar
by Rumbleroar69
Summary: He needed to let her know he liked her, that was for sure. There was just one problem. She barely knew him and he knew her like the back of his hand.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Fourth year Arthur Weasley woke up with a confident spring in his step. Today was the day he told Molly Prewett of his feelings for her. At this thought, his confident spring turned into an insecure slouch. There was a massive flaw in his plan. Molly didn't know him. Sure, they had passed in the halls and shared a few classes, but Molly stuck to her own group and had only ever said hi to Arthur. This wasn't the worst part, though. Arthur knew nearly everything about Molly, and that would be quite hard to explain without sounding like a creep. And whose to say she would like him anyway? Even if she could look past him sta-

 _No, it is NOT stalking, it's admiring from afar._

 **Admiring from afar, eh? I didn't know that knowing someone's eating habits was admiring.**

 _Shut up, you!_

He often had arguments with himself over Molly, and often times, the opposing voice was right. However, the opposing voice _had_ given him a way out of telling Molly he "stalked" her.

 _Yes, everything would be okay! What's the worst that could happen?_

 **Never say that.**

 _Hush!_

Leaving the boy's dormitory, he immediately saw her sitting in her favorite chair by the fire. For once, she was alone.

 _Yes!_

 **Don't get too excited, yet.**

 _Do you know what hush means?_

Arthur approached her warily and cleared his throat.

"H-hello, Molly…" **Merlin, you sound pathetic.** But wait, she was looking up. Goodness, she was beautiful. Cinnamon brown eyes that twinkled in the fire light and curly (yet smooth) red hair that looked like that very fire. Freckles in abundance upon her round, pale cheeks. She was a goddess in Arthur's eyes.

"Hi, Arthur," she said in a voice that was so sweet, but could be so fiery. He'd heard them both and loved each. Arthur almost said hello again, getting lost in the thought of her, but he saved himself.

"I, uh," his voice cracked and he mentally punched himself, "I need to talk to you." Molly looked surprised.

 _Is that bad?_

 **Probably.**

"Oh, okay," she said, smiling her gorgeous smile. Arthur swore he would've fainted at that moment had his mind not been set on talking to her. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to do. Molly had a confused expression written upon her face. When he realized this, Arthur sat down quickly...a little too quickly to notice _where_ he was sitting. The table flipped to its side with a crash as everything flew off. The poor second years at the table had their homework, ink, and quills thrown across the room. His face and ears were bright red and his glasses were askew.

 _Whoops._

 **Nice going, ditz.**

 _This is not the time!_

"Uhm, Arthur, how about we go…" Molly looked around, "outside." She had a nervous smile on her face that Arthur had never seen before and was nodding at her own suggestion.

"Alright!" he said a little too enthusiastically.

 **Calm down!**

 _If I could, I would!_

Molly stood and walked to the portrait hole, glancing at Arthur with that same nervous smile. It worried Arthur, and he wanted to help.

"Are you okay?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm fine," she said in a high voice that told Arthur she was _not_ fine.

"I'm sorry Molly," Arthur said, rubbing the back of his neck and averting her eyes.

 **You better be.**

 _I swear, one more word…_

 **What are gonna do, beat me up?**

 _Oh, just be quiet._

"It's all right," Molly said in a low voice. "You, erm, wanted to talk to me about something, right?"

Arthur perked up immediately. "Yeah," he said eagerly. She nodded towards him, queuing him to speak, her nervousness abating slightly.

Arthur took a deep breath, and spoke as calmly as he could. "I, uh, l-like…" he took another breath, "I like y-you…" he finally blurted out. He looked anywhere but her, fearing rejection.

"Oh!" Molly exclaimed, causing a few people to stare. Arthur felt like digging a hole and dying in it.

 **Oh, just look at her, you big baby.**

Scowling at his mind, if that was even possible, he tilted his head up at Molly. She, however, was staring intently at the ground, mumbling to herself. Something in Arthur's heart clenched in fear and his stomach flipped because, _Merlin_ , Molly was adorable when she did that. Finally, she looked up at him.

"As in," she paused, with her thinking face on. Arthur loved that face. "As in, _like_ like?" Arthur nodded. "Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Only if you lo-, uh, _like_ me back," Arthur said, trying to hide the hopeful feeling he had.

 **I'd prepare for heartbreak if I were you.**

 _You are me, and she might not turn me down._

 **All right, then. But when you're in the kitchens crying with ice cream, don't say I didn't warn you.**

 _Whatever._

Arthur's attention snapped back to Molly when he heard her start to talk again.

"Well, I suppose we could give it a shot," she was saying thoughtfully. "I've wanted to get to know you for a while now, anyway." Hope overwhelmed Arthur.

"Really?" His voice cracked and, again, he mentally punched himself.

 **Ow.**

 _Oh, come on! I punch like a girl and you know it._

 **What can I say, you've got a strong mind.**

Arthur grinned.

Molly was speaking again. "I mean, I wouldn't consider it properly dating for a bit, but I'll spend time with you and all. I really don't know you well enough to just…" Her voice carried away and she seemed to be talking to herself more than to Arthur, but he was fine with it. His mind drifted into thoughts of his future (which he staunchly believed was going to have her in it) until Molly brought him back to reality. She was holding her hand out for Arthur to shake, as though settling a deal. He shook it happily.

"Um, Arthur?" Molly asked. "How do you know you like me if we barely know each other?" It took Arthur a moment to know what she was talking about.

Clearing his throat, he said in a confident voice, "I've been admiring you from afar."

"You mean stalking?" Molly replied with a small smile. Arthur was speechless.

 **Wow.**

 _Do you ever shut_ _up?_

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
